Automatic speech recognition is a technology that enables the recognition and translation of spoken language into text by computers. Audio watermarking is a process of embedding a unique electronic identifier in an audio signal, typically used to identify ownership or copyright in an audio work. Quick response (QR) codes are a type of optical matrix barcode that have become widely used by people to quickly look up websites, register for events, open a Uniform Resource Identifier (URI), or compose an email or text message.
QR codes may store addresses and URLs that may appear in magazines, on signs, on buses, on business cards, or on almost any object about which a user might want information. Mobile device applications (apps) have become ubiquitous for scanning QR codes. Users typically scan the image of the QR code to display text, contact information, connect to a wireless network, or open a web page in the mobile device browser.